musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Redman
| | }} }} | Quellen = }} Redman (* 17. April 1970 in Newark, New Jersey; mit bürgerlichem Namen Reggie Noble) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper, der in den 1990er Jahren als Künstler bei Def Jam berühmt wurde. Außerdem ist er bekannt durch seine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Wu-Tang-Clan-Mitglied Method Man. Den Spitznamen „Redman“ erhielt er, nachdem ihn ein Schneeball auf die Wange traf und diese daraufhin rot anlieflaut.de: Redman. Biografie Redman debütierte in den EPMD-Songs Hardcore und Brothers on My Jock, nachdem ihn Erick Sermon, Teil dieser einflussreichen Gruppe, in einem New Yorker Club beim freestylen entdeckt hatte und ihn in ihre Hit Squad Crew von aufstrebenden MCs (zusammen mit K-Solo und anderen) aufnahm. Bis dahin studierte Redman am Montclair State College und verkaufte Drogen, um sich zu finanzieren. Redmans Def-Jam-Debüt Whut? Thee Album 1992 stieß in die US-Top 50 vor und erreichte Gold-Status in den Staaten. Danach ernannte ihn das bekannte Hip-Hop-Magazin The Source zum Rap Artist of the Year für 1993. Redmans Solokarriere setzte sich für den Rest der Dekade fort. Jedes seiner Alben verkaufte sich mindestens eine halbe Million Mal. Sein musikalischer Stil festigte sich und wurde zu einer Kombination aus einzigartigem aufschneiderischen Witz und harten P-funk-beeinflussten Beats. Zusätzlich zu den Alben unter seinem eigenen Namen brachte er, als Teil des Def Squad (zusammen mit Keith Murray und Erick Sermon), 1998 das Album El Nino raus. Mit seinem Label-Kollegen Method Man, den er angeblich auf einer Kriss-Kross-Party kennenlernte, brachte er dann 1999 das Album Blackout! raus, was den Beginn einer langen Freundschaft und Zusammenarbeit einläutete. Er kollaborierte außerdem mit vielen anderen Künstlern aus dem Hip-Hop-Umfeld und aus anderen Genres. Diese lange Liste beinhaltet Gorillaz, Wyclef Jean, Snoop Dogg, Scarface, The Offspring, Christina Aguilera, D'Angelo, Me’shell Ndegeocello, Eminem, 2Pac, Jodeci, Cypress Hill, KRS One, De La Soul, Das EFX, Limp Bizkit, DMX und IAM. 2001 kam der Film So High heraus, in dem Redman zusammen mit Method Man die Hauptrolle spielt. Die beiden spielen zwei Kiffer, die versuchen, an der Harvard University über die Runden zu kommen. Meth & Red tauchen auch in der Def-Jam-Vendetta-Video-Spiel-Serie auf, meistens als Tag-Team. Außerdem hatten sie 2004/2005 ihre eigene Fernsehserie Method & Red Show bei Fox, die nach einigen Folgen jedoch wieder abgesetzt wurde. Am 27. März 2007 folgte nach langer Verspätung das Album Red Gone Wild, u. a. mit Features von Method Man, Snoop Dogg, Biz Markie. Produzenten sind Timbaland, Scott Storch, Rockwilder, Pete Rock und Erick Sermon. Am 15. Mai 2009 erschien mit Blackout 2 eine Fortsetzung des Kollabo-Albums mit Method Man. Redman ist in Raquel Reeds neuem Musikvideo "I'll Show You" zu sehen; einem Song, den er mit ihr zusammen aufgenommen hat.Raquel Reed - "I'll Show You" feat. Redman Diskografie ;Alben * 1992: Whut? Thee Album * 1994: Dare Iz a Darkside * 1996: Muddy Waters * 1998: Doc's Da Name 2000 * 1998: El Nino (mit Erick Sermon und Keith Murray) * 1999: Blackout! (Method Man & Redman) * 2001: Malpractice * 2001: How High (zusammen mit Method Man) Soundtrack zu dem gleichnamigen Film * 2005: Ill at Will Mixtape Vol. 1 * 2005: Ill at Will Mixtape Vol. 2 * 2007: Live from the Bricks Mixtape * 2007: Red Gone Wild: Thee Album * 2009: Blackout! 2 (Method Man & Redman) * 2010: Redman Presents... Reggie ;Singles * 1992: Blow Your Mind * 1993: Time 4 Sum Aksion * 1993: Tonight's da Night * 1994: Rockafella * 1995: Can't Wait (US #94) * 1996: It's Like That (My Big Brother) (US #95) * 1997: Pick It Up * 1997: Whateva Man (US #42) * 1998: I'll Bee Dat! * 1999: Da Goodness * 1999: Let Da Monkey Out * 2001: Let's Get Dirty (I Can't Get in da Club) (US #97) * 2001: Smash Sumthin' * 2002: Dirrty (mit Christina Aguilera) * 2007: Put It Down ;Singles mit Method Man * 1995: How High * 1999: Tear It Off * 2000: Y.O.U. * 2000: Da Rockwilder * 2001: Part II * 2009: A Yo * 2009: Mrs. International Filmografie * 1999: Colorz of Rage * 1999: PIGS * 2000: Boricua's Bond * 2001: Statistic: The Movie * 2001: How High * 2002: Stung * 2003: Thaddeus Fights the Power! * 2003: Kurzauftritt in Scary Movie 3 * 2003: Def Jam:Vendetta (Videospiel) * 2004: Method & Red * 2004: Chuckys Baby * 2004: Def Jam:Fight for New York (Videospiel) * 2007: Def Jam:Icon (Videospiel) Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Offizielle Webpräsenz * Biografie bei [[laut.de]] * Redman bei Def Jam * * }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Geboren 1970 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Alle Artikel